doraemonfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Doraemon (manga)
Doraemon (ドラえもん) è un manga creato da Fujiko F. Fujio e pubblicato in Giappone sul mensile CoroCoro Comic, edito dalla Shogakukan, dal 1969 al 1996. In Italia il manga è stato pubblicato da Star Comics. Dal manga, sono state tratte tre serie anime, rispettivamente del 1973, 1979 e 2005. In seguito sono stati prodotti film, videogiochi e musical dedicati all'opera. Il nome "Doraemon" può essere tradotto approssimativamente come "randagio". Insolitamente, il nome "Doraemon" è scritto con un misto delle due scritture giapponesi: il katakana (ドラ) e l'hiragana (えもん). "Dora" proviene da "dora neko" (gatto randagio, どら猫), ed è una corruzione di nora (randagio). "Emon" è un componente dei nomi maschili, come Goemon, benché non più molto diffuso come nel passato. "Dora" non proviene da dora, ''che in giapponese significa ''gong, ma approfittando della omofonia, la serie spesso fa giochi di parole e riferimenti su ciò, a partire dal fatto che Doraemon ama i dorayaki. Trama La storia narra delle grandi avventure di un robot blu e del suo amico, Nobita Nobi. Doraemon è un robot venuto dal ventiduesimo secolo per aiutare il fastidioso e pigro Nobita Nobi ad andare bene a scuola, a non essere così pigro e ad aiutarlo dai due bulli del quartiere: Gian e Suneo. Nobita si caccia sempre nei guai con i chuski di Doraemon, da cui Nobita dipende molto. Doraemon ce la farà oppure fallirà ad educare questo bambino? Nobita è anche innamorato di Shizuka Minamoto, sua compagna di scuola, brava ed educata. Gli episodi seguono sempre lo stesso schema: Doraemon possiede una tasca quadridimensionale, chiamata gattopone, da cui estrae ogni sorta di gadget molto particolari del XXII secolo che chiama "ciuski". Il pigro Nobita, poco considerato dagli altri, ed oltretutto principale bersaglio dei bulli locali, finisce regolarmente col chiedere aiuto a Doraemon affinché trovi qualche dispositivo in grado di attuare vendette, risolvere i suoi problemi o tenere testa al bullo Gian Goda e al suo braccio destro Suneo Honekawa, un ragazzo ricco e viziato che si vanta continuamente dei suoi acquisti e delle sue disponibilità economiche. In ogni episodio Nobita si spinge sempre troppo oltre, e malgrado le migliori intenzioni di Doraemon e della sua tecnologia del XXII secolo, Nobita si ritrova in situazioni anche peggiori di quelle che voleva risolvere all'inizio delle sue avventure, ma Doraemon riesce a trovare una nuova soluzione e la vita di Nobita (che ha fatto la cosa giusta) è sana e salva. Personaggi Principali ; Doraemon (ドラえもん) : È un gatto robot proveniente dal XXII secolo che ha paura dei topi. È responsabile e avverte sempre Nobita di usare con cautela i suoi "ciuski". Adora i dolci ed è disposto a tutto pur di mangiarne qualcuno a merenda. È spesso comprensivo con Nobita, però a volte sa essere severo nei suoi confronti. In alcune puntate si fa "corrompere" da Nobita per rubare i suoi ciuschi a fini egoistici. A Doraemon piace molto una gatta di nome Mei-Chan ; Nobita Nobi (野比 のび太) : Nato il 7 agosto, è un bambino di dieci anni molto buono e altruista, infatti non può fare a meno di aiutare le persone. Il suo più grande difetto è la pigrizia: spesso si mette a fare un pisolino sulla sua scrivania mentre fa i compiti o anche sul banco a scuola. In un episodio Nobita dichiara di dormire mediamente 12 ore al giorno. In ogni episodio non può fare a meno che chiedere aiuto a Doraemon, per non assumersi le sue responsabilità ed evitare di affrontare da solo un problema. I suoi hobby preferiti sono guardare la televisione, leggere fumetti, dormire e andare in giro con Shizuka, di cui è follemente innamorato. È molto bravo a giocare a ripiglino. Il suo nome è un gioco di parole che significa "uno che se la prende comoda". Si scoprirà che sposerà Shizuka e avranno un figlio. ;Shizuka Minamoto (源静香) : È un'amica di Nobita, il quale la aiuta, essendo segretamente innamorato di lei, con i chiuski di Doraemon. Shizuka suona il pianoforte e il violino. Ama fare il bagno caldo e Nobita in alcuni episodi la spia mentre fa il bagno. È una ragazza molto diligente e studiosa, tranquilla e dolce, anche se Nobita a volte le fa perdere la pazienza ; Takeshi Goda (剛田 武)) : Detto anche Gian è un bullo irascibile, egoista e prepotente, che vuole sempre rubare fumetti e macchine radiocomandate a Suneo. Ha una passione per il canto, nonostante sia terribilmente stonato. Ha una sorella più piccola di nome Jaiko, che sogna di diventare una mangaka. Gian mostra il suo lato buono solo con lei. ; Suneo Honekawa (骨川スネ夫) : È il millantatore che sfoggia la sua ricchezza a Nobita. Ha un fratello più giovane, Sunetsugu, che è stato accolto in una famiglia a New York, negli USA. È un alleato di Gian nel rubare i ciuski a Doraemon. Spesso quando il padre porta a casa cose rare dall'America, se ne vanta con gli amici, soprattutto con Nobita perché sa che lui si ingelosisce molto. In molte puntate Suneo pratica il suo gioco preferito: quello di pilotare macchinine o aerei radiocomandati, però non vuole farli usare a Nobita perché pensa che gliele rompa. In alcuni episodi anche Suneo dimostra di avere una cotta per Shizuka. Il padre di Suneo assomiglia notevolmente ad Hitler Secondari ; ; Dorami (ドラミ) : È la sorella minore di Doraemon, un po' pasticciona e impicciona. A differenza del fratello, è gialla e con un fiocco rosso sulla testa; vive con Sewashi nel XXII secolo e ha paura degli scarafaggi. ;Mie-chan :Mie-chan è la gattina che vive nei pressi di casa Nobi e Doraemon, particolarmente attratto da lei, va a trovarla spesso. Nella sua prima apparizione, è stata introdotta come robot maschio giocattolo per gatti, ma è stato cambiato in una vera e propria gatta nelle sue successive apparizioni. ;Sewashi(セワシ) :È il pronipote di Nobita, proveniente dal XXII secolo. Vive con Dorami. ; Jaiko (ジャイ子) : È la sorella minore di Gian. Da grande vuole fare la mangaka. In alcuni episodi si può notare che Jaiko ha una cotta per Nobita Nobi, Moteo Mote e Dekisugi. ; Dekisugi (出木杉)Nell'edizione italiana dell'anime viene pronunciato erroneamente con la "g" dolce. In realta dovrebbe essere pronunciato con la g dura (Dekisughi).}} : È un ragazzo modello, studioso, serio, maturo e intelligente. Lo si vede meno spesso degli altri nelle storie ed in compagnia degli altri ragazzi, ma per la sua intelligenza, serietà e correttezza è tenuto in considerazione, specialmente da Shizuka che a volte sembra preferirlo a Nobita. Quest'ultimo, sebbene lo stimi per la sua intelligenza, cova antipatia e gelosia nei suoi confronti e non esita a manifestarla in maniera palese, specialmente quando si trova in compagnia di Shizuka. Tuttavia, a volte, approfitta della sua grande intelligenza per chiedergli di aiutarlo nei compiti. Il suo cognome è un gioco di parole riferito alla sua condizione di studente modello: dekisugi (出来過ぎ) può significare infatti "troppo bravo". ; Tamako Nobi (野比玉子) : È la madre di Nobita, fa la casalinga, piuttosto severa col figlio. specialmente quando porta a casa brutti voti. Non ama gli animali e non permette a Nobita di allevarne uno. Si dimostra comunque sincera ed educata con lui. In un episodio viene citata la sua età: Tamako ha 38 anni anche se è convinta di averne 34. ; Nobisuke Nobi (野比のび助) : È il padre di Nobita, fa l'impiegato. Non compare spesso, lavora in un ufficio fuori casa ed ha un carattere bonario. Da piccolo, era trattato molto severamente da suo padre. Ogni tanto fuma o si ubriaca facendo infuriare Tamako. Il suo hobby preferito è giocare a golf e la sua età è di 43 anni. ; Minidora (ミニドラ) :Sono un gruppo di tre piccoli Doraemon colorati, affezionati a Nobita. Anche loro possiedono dei "ciuski". Nobita riesce sempre a convincerli ad aiutarlo, nonostante Doraemon glielo impedisca. Il Minidora rosso è comparso prima di quelli giallo e verde e nella prima puntata in cui è comparso parlava, invece di dire solo "Dora dora". ; Zio Nobiro : È lo zio di Nobita. Quando viene a trovarlo gli porta sempre dei regali. ; Sig.ra Minakawa Goda : È la madre di Takeshi, è sempre severa con lui, ma in un episodio viene mostrato che anche lei sa essere dolce e buona con suo figlio. ; Sig. Ahiro Goda : È il padre di Takeshi. Compare in sporadici episodi. ; Sig.ra Haiza Honekawa : È la madre di Suneo. Compare in alcuni episodi. ; Sig. Kudo Honekawa : È il padre di Suneo. Spesso porta a casa dall'America cose rare per Suneo, compare molto raramente. Somiglia notevolmente a Hitler : ; Sunekichi'''' : È il cugino maggiore di Suneo. Adora collezionare automobili prestigiose. ; Sig.ra Amyriuka Minamoto : È la madre di Shizuka. Non compare molto spesso. ; Yoshio Minamoto (源 義雄) : È il padre di Shizuka. Non compare quasi mai, ma viene immaginato da sua figlia nell'episodio ''Le labbra della realtà, mentre nell'episodio In gita con Dorami appare seduto a tavola insieme alla moglie e alla figlia. Viene fatto vedere anche nel futuro in Nobita no kekkon zen'ya e nell'episodio Il matrimonio di Nobita. ; Signor maestro Aigo Teketoshi : È il maestro di scuola di Nobita, Shizuka, Takeshi, Suneo e Dekisugi. In quasi ogni episodio rimprovera Nobita per i suoi pessimi voti a scuola e per i suoi continui arrivi in ritardo in classe, mettendolo in punizione per tutto il pomeriggio. Compare molto spesso per strada incontrando Takeshi, Suneo e Nobita pretendendo di terminare i compiti assegnati anziché di giocare. ; Kaminari Zudon : È un vicino che abita accanto al campo abbandonato che si arrabbia sempre quando i ragazzi giocano a baseball o a calcio e rompono il vetro della sua casa. Il signor Kaminari inoltre è un appassionato di bonsai della quale ha moltissimi esemplari in giardino. In molti episodi capita che Nobita, Takeshi e Suneo ne distruggano alcuni giocando a baseball. ; Yamada Zude : È una vicina di casa dei genitori di Nobita. ; Nonna Nobi : Era la nonna paterna di Nobita, deceduta quando il suo nipotino era ancora piccolo. ; Sunetsugu Honekawa : È il fratello di Suneo che abita a New York con lo zio ed è più ricco di Suneo. Appare in una puntata. È partito poco tempo prima, ha circa 18 anni ed è divorziato, adesso vive in un luna park da solo. Vuole bene al fratello e gli dice di essere un "uomesco ricchissimo". Si rivolge a lui chiamandolo "Bambinesco" (Riko in giapponese, cioè, appunto, "Ricco" ). ; Muku : È il cane di Takeshi di razza Akita Inu. Non compare sempre negli episodi. Ha un carattere simile a quello di Takeshi, ma in alcune situazioni si dimostra timoroso. ; Pero : Era il cane di Shizuka. Compare in una puntata quando, ormai morto, Nobita e Doraemon riescono a riportarlo in vita grazie a delle speciali pastiglie e alla macchina del tempo. ; Eri : Era la cagnolina di Nobita, un alano bianco con molta raffinatezza. Muore quando il suo padrone aveva 5 anni. ; Piko : È il canarino di Shizuka. È di colore giallo e compare molto raramente. Manga Nel dicembre 1969, il manga Doraemon comparve simultaneamente in sei differenti riviste mensili per bambini. Le riviste prendevano il titolo dall'anno scolastico dei propri lettori, quindi Yoiko (bravi bambini), Yōchien (asilo), Shogaku Ichinensei (prima classe delle scuole primarie) e Shogaku Yonnensei (quarta classe delle scuole primarie). Dal 1973, la serie iniziò su altre due riviste, Shogaku Gonensei (quinta classe delle scuole primarie) e Shogaku Rokunensei (sesta classe delle scuole primarie). Le storie pubblicate su ognuna rivista erano differenti, il che significava che gli autori stavano creando più di sei fumetti ogni mese. Nel 1977, CoroCoro Comic fu lanciata come rivista di Doraemon. Manga inediti basati sui film di Doraemon furono anche pubblicati su CoroCoro Comic. Le storie che vengono conservate sotto il marchio Tentōmushi sono proprio le storie che si trovavano in queste riviste. Dal debutto di Doraemon nel 1969, le storie sono state selettivamente raccolte in quarantacinque volumi, pubblicati fra il 1974 ed il 1996, che hanno avuto una tiratura di oltre 80 milioni nel 1992. Inoltre, Doraemon è comparso anche in numerose serie manga della Shōgakukan. Nel 2005 la Shōgakukan ha pubblicato una serie di cinque volumi dal titolo Doraemon+, che comprendevano alcune delle storie escluse dai quarantacinque volumi originali. Finali Nel corso degli anni furono realizzati svariati finali della serie per andare incontro alla crescita delle generazioni di bambini che erano cresciuti con Doraemon: * marzo 1971, Shogaku 4-nensei: Doraemon lascia Nobita e torna nel futuro. * marzo 1972, Shogaku 4-nensei: Doraemon lascia Nobita e torna nel futuro. Nel 1981 questo episodio fu adattato in animazione, e nel 1998 in un film d'animazione. * marzo 1972, Shogaku 4-nensei: Doraemon lascia Nobita durante il sonno, dopo aver capito che è cresciuto. * Doraemon smette di funzionare quindi Nobita si impegna per studiare, sposerà Shizuka e diventerà uno scienziato riaccendendolo e dandolo a suo figlio. Quando il duo Fujiko Fujio si sciolse nel 1987, l'idea di realizzare un finale ufficiale della serie non fu mai affrontata, e successivamente divenne irrealizzabile con la morte di Fujiko F. nel 1996. Tuttavia, appare evidente da alcuni episodi e da molti film della serie dove Nobita viaggia nel futuro, che alla fine sposerà Shizuka e vivrà una vita felice, lontano da Doraemon, che però rimarrà nei suoi ricordi Anime Nel 1973, la Nippon Television trasmise una prima serie animata prodotta dalla Tokyo Movie, che però non divenne mai popolare ed ebbe vita breve, fermandosi a 26 episodi. Doraemon rimase esclusivamente di dominio della carta stampata fino al 1979, quando TV Asahi e Shin-Ei Animation produssero una nuova serie animata di Doraemon che riscosse (e continua ancora a riscuotere) un incredibile successo, ed in Giappone cominciò la "febbre" di Doraemon. In Italia la serie ha debuttato nel 1982 su Rai Due all'interno della trasmissione per ragazzi Tandem, avendo poi diverse repliche su tv minori e locali. Dal 2003, su Italia1, è andata in onda una nuova edizione, che includeva puntate precedentemente inedite (ma sempre prodotte a partire dagli anni '80). Questa seconda edizione ha avuto repliche su Boing e Hiro. Sempre lo studio Shin-Ei Animation ha prodotto nel 2005 un sequel della serie televisiva, trasmessa per la prima volta in Giappone dal 15 aprile 2005 su TV Asahi. In Italia i diritti sono stati acquistati da Mediaset, che ha iniziato a trasmettere la serie dal 3 marzo 2014 su Boing. Film Dal 1980 fino ad oggi sono stati creati dei lungometraggi con cadenza annuale. I film hanno un tono un po' più avventuroso, dove i vari personaggi vengono calati in situazioni esotiche ed avventurose. Alcuni dei film sono basati su leggende o trame letterarie, altri affrontano temi "seri", in particolare su soggetti ambientalistici e sull'uso della tecnologia. Nel 2014 è uscito nelle sale italiane Doraemon - Il film realizzato tutto con la tecnologia 3D. Videogiochi Sono stati prodotti 65 videogiochi ispirati a Doraemon e pubblicati esclusivamente per il mercato giapponese. I videogiochi sono stati realizzati a partire dal sistema Arcadia 2001 sino ad arrivare ai più moderni Nintendo 3DS. Il personaggio di Doraemon inoltre compare nella popolare serie della Namco Taiko no Tatsujin. Musical Butaiban Doraemon Nobita to animal planet (舞台版ドラえもん のび太とアニマル惑星(プラネット) letteralmente Doraemon il musical - Nobita e animal planet è un musical del 2008 basato sul film del 1990 dal titolo omonimo. La storia è la stessa del film originale: Nobita scopre della polvere magica nella propria casa in grado di teletrasportarlo sul pianeta degli animali. Il musical ha debuttato al Metropolitan Art Space il 4 settembre 2008, concludendosi il 14 settembre 2008. Volumi La Tentōmushi ha pubblicato 45 volumi di Doraemon dal 1974 a 1996. Nel 2005, Shogakukan ha poi pubblicato altri 5 volumi con il titolo "Doraemon+ (Doraemon Plus)", che ha avuto diverse rispetto ai precedenti. Uscite bilingue Doraemon è stato anche pubblicato in tre volumi bilingue. La prima versione è bilingue in inglese e giapponese chiamato "Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future" (lett. "Doraemon: Gatto Gadget dal Futuro") , la seconda versione è bilingue in inglese e cinese Yue (pubblicati dalla HKComics) e la terza versione è bilingue in inglese e vietnamita (da Kim Dong Publisher). Gli ultimi due sono chiamati "Doraemon: Study English" (lett. "Doraemon: Studia inglese") in lingua inglese. Spin-off *[[The Doraemons], uno spin-off su Doraemon e i suoi amici da Robot School *Dorabase, uno spin-off di gatti robot, identico a Doraemon e The Doraemons, che giocano a baseball Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale * [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/doraemon/ Sito di Doraemon sul sito della TV Asahi] Categoria:Doraemon